All Forgiven, None Forgotten
by Pendragon Sedai
Summary: A series of oneshots set postwar. All have different settings, different situations.
1. The Twins

This is just a set of one-shots I came up with in class. Set post-war, different times, different situations, they don't go together at all.

* * *

George had spent 17 years with red, planning pranks and inventing new tricks, but they had never been separated before. Until now, anyway. Now, Fred was spending a lot of time away from the store, never telling his own twin where he was going or where he had been and George was tired of it.

One day, after Fred had off to Lord-knows-where, George went down to Madame Malkin's and bought an Invisibility Cloak. When Fred got back that night, George, as per usual, asked where had been.

"Hmm? Oh, nowhere special, just visiting someone."

"Who were you visiting?" No reply, just a distracted shrug, as usual.

The next morning, when Fred left, George slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and followed his twin on a meandering path ending at the Leaky Cauldron, where he snuck into the fire as Fred flooed to Hogsmeade. Confused as to why he would be going there, George stayed close to Fred, walking past the gate to Hogwarts to a clearing just outside the village. George recognized the place at one and knew exactly where Fred was going.

A few moments later Fred stopped at a small cherub statue and gently touched its cheek. George was surprised to hear his twin crying and reached out to touch his brother's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me, Fred?" Not looking up, George turned his face toward his brother.

"I figured you'd be angry."

"Not at all. I would've come with you. Why would I be mad anyway?"

"You weren't the one who yelled at her for fighting. You weren't the one who she jumped in front of the Killing Curse for. I was…it's my fault." Fred's tears were flowing quickly now, his shoulders shaking. "I can't even look at Harry anymore. I'm the one he blames, you know."

George knelt next to his brother and put his arms around him.

"It's not your fault, Fred. She made the choice to protect you. Harry understands that. We all do. No one blames you."

George was silent for a moment before nodding. The two boys sat at Ginny's grave for nearly an hour, comforting each other and telling their baby sister of their latest inventions, grieving together. The inscription above the entrance to the cemetery read:

All Forgiven, None Forgotten


	2. Phoenix Song

Number 2 in the AFNF series. Again, this is a one-shot and has nothing to do in setting with the previous or any later scenes.

* * *

It had been five years since the Last Battle. Every year, a week after the Easter holidays, the school, indeed the entire wizarding community, dropped everything to honour the fallen. The Weaselys came to the school where Ron now taught Defense Against The Dark Arts. Together, they would go to the cemetery next to the Quidditch field to see the four children who had died for the Light: Charlie, killed at the beginning of the battle, Fred and George, together till the end, and Ginny, slain by Draco Malfoy.

Later, after Headmistress McGonagall had addressed the school, she and Professor Granger, Gryffindor Head of House and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, along with Professors Moody (potions), Lupin (Charms), Longbottom (Herbology) would join the Weaselys. As a group they would kneel before the graves of Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter.

Albus, dead because of a betrayal.

Rubeus, killed by Voldemort's dementors.

Harry, killed by Lucius Malfoy before Voldemort had hit the ground dead.

Nearby lay a lone tombstone. Severus Snape, he who betrayed his mentor and, grieved by what he had done, returned to fight with the Order against the Death Eaters.

So many heroes, so many dead. A phoenix lament comforts the mourners as they grieve. The next day, life goes on, but the fallen remain in every thought, prayer and tear of the living. All are forgiven, none are forgotten.


	3. Not alone

Third in the set, again, no relation to the others and I don't own HP.

* * *

I'm all alone, Harry thought, standing in the middle of what once was the Quidditch field, now covered in the blood of his friends. I'm alone and it's my fault.

Harry stared down at the bodies of Ron and Hermione, but no tears came, not yet.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He knelt between their bodies where their hands had reached out for each other as they died. Together in life, none thought they'd be separated by death. The Dream Team no longer.

Their eyes, still unglazed, stared up at the sky. Nearby lay the corpse of Voldemort, his reign of terror finally ended. Harry felt the anger of one who had lost all he loved and the shame of not getting there in time to save them. He had been out destroying the last Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, and had only arrived at the battlefield in time to keep Voldemort from killing anyone else. This…thing that had killed everyone he loved. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, now his two best friends. And he hadn't been able to save them.

Harry could hear other survivors making their way toward him, but he stayed on his knees, not responding to their voices calling his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Ginny wasn't looking at her brother's body, but at him. There was no blame in her eyes; relief that he was alive, weariness and sorrow, yes, but no blame.

Looking down once more at his friends, Harry stood and as Ginny put her arms around him, they both let out their grief and cried for their fallen loved ones. Fawkes soared above the bloody battleground and in the phoenix's song, Harry heard what Ginny was trying to tell him.

"You're not alone, not to blame. All are forgiven, but none are forgotten."


End file.
